The Scion of Fate
by T. Maloy
Summary: A battle between the Scion of Fate Lios and Kain the Scion of Balance. OneShot


**The Scion of Fate**

Lios approached the pillars of Nosgoth as Kain stood sternly with the reaver contemplating his next move.

"Arrogant one, what do you plan now that Raziel has sacrificed himself for you?" Lios yelled stopping on the nearby steps that led to his former master who quickly turned.

"What fool are you to question me? What do you know of Raziel?" Kain replied with a question of his own lifting the slithering blade of the Reaver.

"I am Lios you can refer to me as the Scion of Fate" Lios replied "Raziel was my creator in the future you have wrought with your pettiness"

"You question my decisions do you? When the fate of a world falls upon your shoulders will you choose that which will destroy you?" Kain retorted growing increasingly angry.

"You made your choice out of selfishness just as you do now by simply existing." Lios told Kain his voice sounding with a holier-than-thou attitude "You simply do not wish to die"

"You profess to know much about me Scion of Fate" Kain grumbled "Self-preservation was only a secondary issue"

"Was it truly Kain? What has the world gained from your actions? With your "defeat" of the elder god what has this world gained?" As Lios spoke all of creation seemed to quiet and listen "You say self-preservation was secondary in arrogance, you continue to be nothing more than the petty noble you were in life. You care for none save yourself. Look at all that has been martyred in the name of your life; Raziel's freedom, Ariel's very soul, and Nosgoth itself all for you."

"To break free of the wheel of…" Kain was quickly interrupted by Lios.

"I do not wish to hear any more of your altruistic nonsense Kain, to what purpose have you broken the wheel of Fate?" Lios withdrew his own blade "You have freed Nosgoth from a wheel whose very existence was unknown by all that walk this world save a few. What purpose can you possibly see in that?"

Kain didn't answer his eyes burned with rage at this arrogant whelp across from him. The Scion of Balance rushed quickly bringing the Soul Reaver down on Lios' head which Lios quickly blocked with his blade. Kain leapt back readying the Soul Reaver for an offensive Lios raised his sword to his chest, it had a straight blade that seemed to shine with the inner light of fate, it's hilt was shaped with a winged motif.

"You seem interested in how my sword managed to stop your Soul Reaver Kain." Lios exclaimed "This sword is an embodiment of the Wheel of Fate nothing you can do will destroy it."

"Is there supposed to be something symbolic in your banter, child?" Kain replied "I will destroy you as I did your Wheel of Fate"

Lios charged Kain their blades rang in unison as the two traded metal upon each other. Kain blocked Lios' attack shoving hard he caused the young vampire to stumble back creating an opening under his left arm, not wanting to miss the chance Kain thrust the Reaver toward the open spot missing slightly as Lios leapt back. However, Kain gripped the hilt with two hands slashing the Reaver in an upward motion he brought it's blade across Lios' which was followed by blood dripping to the floor. Lios fell to one knee gripping his wounded chest nearby Kain grinned evilly. Lios closed his eyes his long black hair fell across his face as he lowered his head gathering all his strength Lios stood sternly to Kain a look of righteousness shining in his clear eyes. To Kain Lios now stood as a testament of Fate to Kain, having merely thought him as nothing more than a henchman of the elder god Kain now recognized the indomitable belief Lios had in his calling.

"I misjudged you, boy" Kain spoke "If this is the final battle between myself and Fate I could ask for no worthier an opponent".

Lios answered with a nod and a raise of his sword the two rushed each other again the battle swayed back and forth between the combatants. At one moment victory seemed clear to Kain only to be dashed by Lios' skill and resolve, the same stood true for Lios with each chance at victory Kain overcame with his power and skill. The day trudged on the misty morning was replaced by a cloud-filled noon. The sound of the two blades ringing in unison seemed to begin to form a song for the struggle. Even in their immortal bodies fatigue soon began to rear itself. Each blow became more and more sluggish as the day passed into the dusk hour the sun now dropping from the cloudy sky. Lios brought his blade Fate down quickly toward Kain his attacking resulted in a sound of metal on metal as the Reaver was moved to defend. Kain whipped the Reaver around narrowly missing Lios' torso as he leapt away from his adversary. Kain charged again with all his strength Kain swiped the Reaver toward Lios' who again moved quickly from the strike leaving Kain open Rushing forward Lios jabbed Fate hard into Kain's gut causing it to protrude from his back. Kain roared in pain; however he quickly raised the Reaver slamming it into the right side of Lios' chest. Their swords pulled free as the two stumbled back then falling to their knees they looked toward each other. Each of their eyes burned with an unshakable resolve nothing could stop their fight other than the other's death. At the moment however the two gripped their new wounds Kain was the first to stand erect, Lios suffering from both of his wounds shortly followed him however unsteady.

Kain knew Lios wasn't long if the battle continued so he quickly pressed his attack. Slowed by his wounds Lios could make no counterattack as Kain rained blow after blow on him. Pushed to the edge of the Pillars Lios' blocked another of Kain's attack however Kain shoved his shoulder into Lios' torso causing him to fall from the stones onto the grass surrounding. Kain leapt down he brought the Reaver down into the grass as Lios desperately rolled away then he stood weakly. Kain rushed again he struck at Lios' nearly taking him off his feet as he blocked with the blade Fate. Lios grimaced knowing this battle was coming to a close and he was not going to be the winner. Lios stood straight raising his blade to Kain his resolved pushing aside all doubt he had harbored. Kain replied with another attack clashing the swords together once again Lios was pushed toward the collapsed pillars with each new attack he again was pushed into defense returning to the center of the pillars.

Kain brought the blade down on Lios again which he blocked with every once of his strength Lios whipped around Kain jabbing Fate through his back where his heart had been. Kain grunted falling to his knees Lios pulled the blade from Kain's back pulling it back Lios' sliced through Kain's neck shortly after his body collapsed forward. Lios fell to one knee dropping Fate to his side blood spilling from his wounds Lios knew he wasn't walking away either. Taking one last look to the pillars he saw their splendid returning in his time. The collapsed pillars becoming whole once again they erupted from the roof of the clan house stretching through the black clouds into the sun above. The black clouds dissipated the vampires below erupting into flame. Finally Lios closed his eyes falling into a pool of his own blood a voice began speaking.

"Balance is restored as is the Fate which binds all in this world" Ariel spoke looking to the bodies "Through his actions Kain thought he was freeing Nosgoth however all he did was push it toward an unknown destructive future much like that he had created".

"The wheel is forever turning Kain's soul has returned as has my champion Lios" The Elder God spoke in his chamber "The wheel cannot be broken. Fate is insurmountable"


End file.
